ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON I: Zero (Megaman Z) X Pamela Arwig
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two Swordsmen of similar ability, and fighting style clash in the ultimate battle of master & pretender, who will win this battle of the sexes? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Zero (MEGAMAN Z).) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Pamela Arwig.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning During an Era where even humans could be considered Mavericks, a portal Appeared out of nowhere, and a young woman, geared for war came out of it. Pamela: (sigh...) So this is what the future beholds, huh...? She was searching for someone... A rival. Sometime later, she found that rival, and he wasn't pleased at a human with a XX Chromosome intruding with what to do next with His adversaries... (Cues Megaman Zero 4 OST: Final Boss (Remastered)) Zero: Look, I don't have time with those who interrupt my mission to liberate those who are considered "Mavericks". Leave me alone, okay? Pamela then Pulled out her weapon of choice; Weißsilber, and pointed it at Zero, refusing to leave. Pamela: You're going to do better than that IF you are going to make me BACK OFF! Zero: (Persistent Jerk...) The Fight THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! FIGHT! 59.9-46.3: As the two clashed swords, Zero noticed Pamela not giving it her all, going on the defensive... Something is up with her, he thought. So he developed a Strategy... He switched from the Z-Saber to the Recoil Rod, and tried finishing her off via closer range combat. But before this could be fully realized, Pamela disappeared without a trace. Then, out of the blue, a blade nearly slashed through Zero. He Immedietly switched to his Shield Boomerang, but while it was able to deflect shots in front of him, all other shots were simply slaughtering him. Worse, before Zero knew it, he was being assaulted by a Myriad of slashes from behind! 45.9-43.6: Zero: (Jeez! This woman's tough!) 43.2-30.5: Pamela then slashed a fireball, and vanished yet again. Zero now believes he has the pattern all found out... To test his hypothesis, he switched to his Buster Gun, and waited, until Pamela came from the same area she came from. As Pamela charged at Zero, he used his gun to shoot hell fire at Pamela. Zero then, immediately switched back to his Saber, Shield Boomerang as the sub. But Pamela at a low health condition wasn't even done yet... 30.2-29-7: Pamela disappears yet again. Zero wondered who would win by this point... 28.2-23.2: Zero: Where is she now...? ... Maybe she ran off...? No. That would be too easy. 22.7-19.8: But before Zero could respond, once again, Pamela appeared from behind, slashing a giant silver fireball at Zero, while Pamela followed suit. 19.7-15.2: As Zero nulled the giant projectile, his Shield Boomerang couldn't stop Pamela from Slashing Zero to ribbons. On the verge of death, both knew there was only one way... (Cues Ninja Gaiden (NES) - Intro) 15.1-0.1: As both fighters ran at each other, at any real given scenario, one would survive... SHING! As both landed, nothing happened for a moment until... Pamela: This is... not true... And exploded Megaman style in the process... K.O.! But that also didn't stop Zero from getting fractured himself. Zero, now needing medical treatment had many questions, most notably... Zero: (What would've happened if I lost...?) Results/Credits (Cues Megaman X5 - Intro Stage (Zero)) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ZERO! Zero is from the Megaman franchise of media, owned by CAPCOM. Pamela Arwig is from the Rosenkreuzstilette series of Doujin Games. Owned by erka:es Final Boss Theme is from Megaman Zero 4, owned by CAPCOM. Opening is from NINJA GAIDEN (NES), owned by TECMO, and now, Team Ninja too. Intro Stage (Zero) is from MEGAMAN X5, owned by CAPCOM. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:One Minute Melees with Music